


We All Fall

by TheArtLord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtLord/pseuds/TheArtLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the zombie apocalypse starts, it's a bit hard to keep a relationship. Let alone keep the person you're in a relationship with alive. Or yourself</p><p>-No Longer In Progress-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

{Cronus' P. O. V.}

You would say life's going well, but you're sort of in the middle of the zombie apocalypse. 

You weren't really sure how it had started, either. You'd heard rumors that some grave robbers in a nearby city had been vulnerable to some bacteria or virus in the casket, but...

You were pretty doubtful that was the case. 

Maybe scientists had brutally fucked up some experiment, or some airborne virus was created somehow. Or maybe the ocean had to do with it. Pollution, possibly?

Who even knows?

You honestly didn't really care how it started. What mattered was that it happened, and now you need to survive. 

And protect your partner. 

Oh, yeah, haha. Isn't it just the most cliché and cheesy thing? You've got a lover, and you're bent on protecting him. It was sort of like the movies and shows you used to watch. You guessed that maybe Zombieland and the Walking Dead were pretty accurate, but you wished it was as easy as that zombie rom-com you recalled to be Warm Bodies. 

If only. 

~ ~ ~

Right now, you were hiding out in a small apartment/shelter with your closest companions- well, the ones that had survived, anyway. 

You all had weapons, and the streets were currently clear and silent, save for the quiet sound of wind scraping long forgotten litter over the streets and sidewalks. 

It was nice, to finally have a break. 

It was even nicer to lounge on the worn, old green couch in the makeshift living room with the person you cared about the most. 

He was curled up into your side comfortably, your arm slung over his shoulder to hold him close so you could plant affectionate kisses on his face every now and then, which made him whine and halfheartedly try to pull away. 

He loved it, and you knew that. 

He also loved you, and you loved him too. 

So, even if those creatures outside are trying to rip your internal organs out almost 24/7, you found that there was still a way to be happy with your life. 

You sighed softly and ruffled his soft, chestnut brown hair, watching his face for the undeniable pout that appeared whenever you decided to mess with his hair. 

Aw, how cute. 

You absolutely adored him in every way. You loved his hair and his dark eyes, you loved the adorable scatter of freckles that dusted his skin. You loved the bright red sweater he always seemed to be wearing, his loudmouth, know-it-all personality, just.... Everything. You loved everything about him. 

He wouldn't let you say it out loud, but he was perfect.

You were just worried that each moment you spend together may just be your last.


	2. A New Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple introduction to the main characters and hints into upcoming events.

{Kankri's P. O. V.}

Perhaps it was time for proper introductions. 

You thought it was pretty important to know the people you'd be staying with for a while. 

You knew all their names and the basics, but that didn't mean you trusted them. 

The shorter Asian woman in the corner of the room was Damara; the tall Mexican male with the red streaks in his hair was Rufioh- he was rather decent, at least-; your cousin, a tall and slender and beautiful Caucasian woman, is Porrim. Meenah looked rather frail and thin, but she always lived up to her title as a badass and had saved your life a couple of times, so that was cool. Kurloz was even part of your group. He'd had a bit of an accident a while ago and his tongue had been cut- or bit?- off. So he was rather mute. 

Finally... Cronus. Tall and well-built, Italian no doubt. You knew him rather well. And by that you meant you were in a relationship and loved him very much. 

Though it took a bit of convincing for you to even admit that. 

But, then again, it didn't take much for you to cuddle with him on the couch, snuggled up with a gun or two, as you both watched the windows and hoped the lack of noise and bodies in the streets would continue. 

"Keep an eye out on the windows. I think I'm starting to hear somethin..."

You turned to look for the source of the voice, only to find Rufioh positioned at the window and holding a rifle on the sill, staring outside intently. 

Ugh. And you had thought you could have a break longer than a couple days. 

As if. 

You stretched out a bit, your back cracking and the stiffness fading, and stood up. You ran a hand through your hair and sighed, cocking your head to the side silently, listening in for the grunts and groans. 

Yeah, it was faint, but it was there. And you were pretty sure they were coming closer. 

A frown eased onto your lips and you glanced around, making sure that every entrance to this building was secure, besides the windows your companions were positioned at. The corpses would probably arrive later tonight. And there seemed to be more than last time. 

Oh, right. That's a rather significant piece of information, isn't it? The last time you and your teammates had faced a large crowd of them, you'd witnessed some terrible history. 

Flashback ==>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be important information mentioned before much of the romance is introduced. It's always good to have a setting, right?


	3. History Being Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to allow some more information for the reader as to why some people are missing, etcetera. Make sure to comment recommendations and critique! Share!

{3rd Point Perspective}  
\--Three Weeks Earlier--

It was dark. Silent. There were clouds bunched together in the gloomy sky, hiding the moon and blocking any light, the usual fluffy white a deep, darkening gray. 

Twelve young adults were gathered in the center of a field, a park and buildings surrounding them; low groaning came from every direction. 

They positioned themselves at the ready, weapons brandished. 

Finally, one stumbling body came out from the shadows and into the dim cast of the flickering streetlights. The mysterious figure let out a guttural noise from deep in its throat and began running towards the group of survivors, before two cracks burst out into the silence, and the corpse flew backwards and skidded over the ground, collapsing in a heap near an old tree with a soft thump. 

Quiet breaths left the remaining group in soft, fluffy clouds of white cold, before fading away once more to be replaced by new ones. 

As if almost on cue, the noises grew louder and a row of corpses stumbled out from the corner of a building, heads turned slowly to face the twelve companions. The creatures of the dead snarled in threat and deep hunger, and they began stepping forward and into an inhumanely fast run, reaching their rotting arms out to grab at the living, eyes cast in white and sunken into their skull. 

Silently, the survivors aimed and lifted their guns, crack after crack of an onslaught of bullets shouting into the previously silent air. A few corpses fell, though the others kept running. 

More and more of the rotting bodies came forth, rushing out from behind buildings and shadows, alerted and hungry, running for the source of the guns. 

The living grouped together closely, starting to inch towards a silent alleyway for safety, just beginning to panic because oh god this was too many to handle. 

Suddenly, two of the survivors, a boy and a girl, rushed into the alley, pumping their arms and darting across the hard pavement. 

Mituna and Latula ran into the dark shadows of the alleyway, before skidding to a stop and bracing themselves against the cold brick wall. Small drops of cool rain began dripping down, the touch of the water on skin causing deep, shivery crawls down one's spine. 

Latula panted softly, looking back at her partner with eyes hidden behind red shades. She bit her lip and sighed shakily, reaching back to take his hand.

Mituna nodded and held her hand tightly, taking deep breaths. They slowly moved forward in the darkness, paranoia and fear lurking in their minds and senses every second. They felt as though they were being watched, and walking into pure darkness was never a relief. 

Latula swallowed hard and straightened, trying to walk a bit more confidently. As she stepped first into the shadows, she moved forward a bit- then froze completely. 

Directly in front of her, a shallow, ragged, rotten breath hit her face, causing her nose to wrinkle at the stench. 

"Shit."

Mituna yelled out and tugged her backwards, seeing the glint of white eyes in the darkness. Then two, then three, and they only multiplied. 

Suddenly, loud snarls erupted and bodies rushed forward, tackling the two partners to the ground. 

Latula let out an ear-piercing shriek and kicked out, thrashing in panic and terror. Her shades were knocked off her face and a corpse lurched forward, pinning her to the ground. She writhed and screamed for help, though that was quickly ceased as the corpse leaned down and dug his rough teeth into the flesh of her throat, tightening around the large vessel of blood. It suddenly pulled back and ripped the flesh from her, thick red liquid splattering its face and her neck.

Her screams deafened and became a gurgling gasp, eyes wide as they rolled back. She shook violently, though after only a minute, she became completely still. 

Mituna stared at her in horror, shoving a knife deep into the skull of another corpse. 

He froze completely, eyes growing wet as the rain mixed with tears on his cheeks, mouth agape. 

"LATULA!!!!!" 

He screamed out and rushed forward, stabbing the corpse and shoving it away with shaking hands. He looked down at his fallen lover, seeing her throat torn open and gushing with blood, head thrown to the side limply. 

He reached out to touch her face, blinded by the new onslaught of tears. Though, not a second after he did, he was shoved forward and onto the ground, skin scraping over the concrete. He let out a choked sob, then a scream as sharp teeth ripped the flesh off his arm and pulled roughly. He tried to get up, but was only pushed down again and again, face pressed into the ground as the hungry creatures dove after his soft, warm flesh, tearing him to pieces. 

After minutes of agony, the pain grew to be too much. He lay still on top of his lover, falling completely limp as he slumped, heart coming to a sudden stop. 

Back out in the field, things weren't going much better. 

The corpses had crowded the remaining ten, the first rows collapsing mid run as they were peppered with bullets. 

Kurloz narrowed his eyes and pulled Meulin behind him, knowing Horuss was watching their back. 

Kurloz growled and stroked his blade over a corpse's head, watching as it fell onto the wet grass. He swept the dark hair out of his eyes, the rain pounding into their backs. His back to Meulin, he continued bringing the closest zombies down, moving fast and dangerously. 

Then, he heard a thump behind him, about the weight of two bodies. He turned to see Meulin on the ground, a corpse on top of her. 

Kurloz roared in fury and fear, turning completely and throwing the corpse off of her- but not before it had gotten a nice bite of her ear. She shrieked in pain and broke into a sob, covering her torn ear with one hand. Kurloz looked back at her, eyes wide, to see thick blood running down the side of her face. He moved to speak to her, when another corpse dove in behind her and let out the loudest scream they'd ever witnessed, Meulin's eyes widening in terror. Then, she cringed and shook, reaching a shaky hand to touch her other ear, feeling it grow wet. Kurloz stared at her in horror and threw his knife at the corpse, which fell behind the girl. 

"Meulin, come here, we need to get away-" he paused, seeing the confusion on Meulin's face, having not seemed to hear him. He frowned, moving closer. 

"Meulin!! Come on!!" 

She blinked and shakily stood, swaying a bit. He gulped and stood to hold her close, breathing deeply. 

".... Can you hear me?" 

No reply. 

"... Meulin?"

She stayed completely silent and still, save for the slight shaking. 

Kurloz pulled back to look at her face, seeing transparent trails staining her dirty cheeks. She looked up at him slowly, lips parting to speak, before she changed her mind and closed her mouth again, as if unsure she actually could form a word. 

Oh god. 

Kurloz stared at her in disbelief, holding her tightly. 

".... I... I'm sorry.." 

He whispered, tears blooming in his eyes, which he hardly ever let anyone see. She stared up at him quietly, eyebrows furrowing. 

".... Purrloz....?"

It was faint, unsure, but he heard it. He looked down at her, petting her hair gently. She swallowed hard, blinking. 

"I l-love y.. You." 

She whispered, staring up at him more confidently now. He nodded, murmuring his usual response back to her, before slowly reaching his knife out of his pocket and pulling her with him, making sure to be careful. He led her away and they fled the field, disappearing from sight. 

Horuss was quick to follow them, panicked. He gulped and stayed close behind them, making sure they were safe from zombies Kurloz didn't manage to kill, leaving with them to who knows where. 

Porrim, Cronus, and Kankri were closely huddled together, stabbing and shooting. 

A corpse snarled and launched forward at Kankri, and Cronus turned to pull Kankri out of the way and shot the zombie in the face, eyebrows furrowed. Kankri gulped and glanced up at him, pulling away to knock another corpse down, finding they were quickly being surrounded and closed in.

"Thank you, Cronus," He mumbled, eyes narrowing as he threw another off of himself. 

"No problem, chief-" he grunted and kicked one down, looking around. 

"Shit, Kan, Por, we gotta get out of here," Cronus muttered, stepping back a bit. He looked around, then pointed to an opening in the large crowd of dead, a cluster of buildings in the distance. 

"C'mon," he mumbled, grabbing his two companions and pulling them away, running very quickly to the opening, knocking zombies out of the way. 

Rufioh, Damara, and Meenah rushed after them almost instantly, or they would've been left behind for dead. Aranea had disappeared somewhere, and it took a bit of convincing to get Meenah to continue. 

The seven of them made it out and found a Durango settled on the side of the street rather close by, and each piled in and they were quickly off and away. 

The only thing they could do now..... Was grieve. 

Back To The Present ==>


	4. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha oh dear. I'm sorry

Haha hello. Idk if anyone is actually interested in this AT ALL, so I'm just going to discontinue it. I am currently working on "Tale of the Mers", and I have completely lost interest in continuing this crappy storyline. Sorryyyyy :(

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write multiple chapters on this. Do make sure to critique, as this will be my first published fanfic!


End file.
